geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Mokey's Show:Darkness
Hi there, my name is Oliver. You see, my 4 year old cousin (his name is Daniel) is a HUGE fan of Caillou. Everytime it comes on, his eyes are glued to the TV. When I heard that he was visiting with me over Christmas holiday, I was pretty excited. I felt like giving him a Caillou DVD as a special gift. His Caillou addiction changed after that and began watching Pokemon, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajiro and Dragon Ball Z. You see, it was Christmas day, and Daniel already got his presents. He got his toys and stuff like that. That evening, my parents were out for the rest of the night. The only ones at home were me and Daniel. I almost forgot about his special gift I wanted to give him, so I went on eBay and searched "Caillou DVDs". At the very bottom of the third page, there was a DVD named "caILLou loST epISodE". It was poorly written in a blue Sharpie, and the DVD itself had no case, and it looked burnt. The good thing was that it was only 40 cents! I thought it was too good to be true, so I brought it. The DVD arrived just in forty-five minutes. "Quicker than I thought." I said in my mind. So, I went upstairs with Daniel, and popped it in the DVD player. A little menu came up, and I went to Episode Selection. I saw that it only had 5 episodes, so I picked the first one. I left the room so he could watch the DVD while I ate dinner. When I was eating large cheese pizza, the lights flickered and the power went out for a minute. "Who did that?" I said to myself. "Oh well, there was a snow storm a week ago." Right when I was about to eat my french fries, Daniel burst into the kitchen, looking as pale as a sheet. "Oliver," his voice seemed weak. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. I felt his forehead and noticed that his temperature has gone up. "Why did Caillou kill his parents?!?" My heart sank to rock bottom, like a stone, but soon I brushed it off. "I'm sure Caillou didn't kill his parents. It's probably just your imagination." I reassured him. "Now, you need some rest and medicine." I said, as we got to the living room. After putting him to bed, I watched some TV in my room. 25 minutes later, I got curious at what he saw. So, I went upstairs, popped in the DVD, and it began to play. I went to "Episode Selection" and tried all the episodes. I noticed only episode 1 worked, so I selected that. Man, I wish I could just go back in time and take that back. The intro was playing in backwards and was distorted, and the animation was a bit blurry. But I can recall some scenes. The episode was called "Episode 666" with Caillou having a sinister expression and the episode started with Caillou's parents coming back from the grocery store. "Where's that toy I wanted?" Caillou asked, while he looked in the shopping bags. "I'm sorry, Caillou," his dad remarked. "but it was all out of stock." Then, Caillou started crying. But it didn't sound like his typical cry. It sounded like a human crying, as if the voice actor was crying. "I FUCKING HATE YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOUR BODIES GET CREMATED WHEN YOU DIE AND THEN I'LL KILL EVERY *****, EVERY FUCKING GOD DAMN JEW, EVERY ARABIC GARBAGE, EVERY MUSLIM MUTTS, EVERY SLUTTY HISPANIC TRASH AND EVERY ASIAN SCUMBAG AND I WILL APPEASE AND PLEASE ADOLF HITLER!!! HEIL HITLER AND WHITE POWER!!!" Caillou shouted. Wow, I never heard him use strong language before. I cringed at that. "CAILLOU! THAT'S RACISM!!!" his mom yelled. "AND YOU DO NOT USE PROFANITY IN THIS HOUSE, YOUNG MAN! I WILL GET THE POLICE ON YOU, YOU RACIST RAT!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The yelling was so loud, I had to turn my volume down. At least Daniel didn't wake up. This is where things got creepy. Caillou closed his eyes for 10 seconds, then opened them, revealing two bloodshot eyes with the infamous DUN DUN DUN sound playing. Caillou grabbed his mom by the neck, and threw her at the wall. Then he pulled out a kitchen knife and it slowly approached Caillou's mom. I was starting to get horrified, and I pressed the power button. When I tried to turn the TV off, Caillou looked straight and text appeared. "What, Caillou is evolving!?!" After he "evolved" He was a brown-haired Nazi Soldier by the name of Otto Günsche 9 Police Officers appeared out of a van. 3 Inuits, 3 Aryans, and 3 Arabs, and the shot Günsche. The episode ended with normal credits but the music was the Canadian National Anthem. I moved to Syria and I was killed by an ISIS Member, and I became Skeleton and wrote this story! THE END!Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Trollpasta Category:Demon/Devil Category:Caillou Category:DVD Category:Blood and Gore Category:Nazi Category:Not Safe For Work pages Category:Pokemon Category:Wikipedia Category:Uhisaubidsfxesduhdzcixsczusfd Category:Better than Miyasaki Category:And then a skeleton popped out